


Lixir

by prompto



Series: After Effects [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being talked into an innocent dinner and then an innocent drink, the so called ‘one thing led to another’ scenario begins and leaves three individuals unchained by the feeling of normalcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lixir

_It had all been Alyssa’s idea._

The duo had appeared in the Academia once again to search for some more artifacts. And after a long day of exploring, fighting, and running to ever crevice the area had to offer- the sun was finally setting which brought an end to all activities.

With a slight yawn, Noel leaned back against a pillar nearby as Hope was standing near a computer inputting some data. The pink-haired woman placed the artifact on a nearby shelf before stepping back to admire it.

“There aren’t that many more left I think.” Her hands moved behind her back, one hand clutching at her forearm as she stared at the soft, blue glow of the artifact.

Noel nodded before leaning up off the pillar to walk over near her. “I think you’re right Serah. Mog seems to be sensing less and less every time we go back to old areas.”

“Kupo, kupo!” The little moogle waved his wand around a bit as well as if to signify his agreement.

It was just as the duo was about to continue their conversation that the blonde woman adorned in short-shorts as her ‘Academia attire’ appeared. She was eagerly eyeing Hope as he was leaned over the counter slightly, and Noel caught sight of this just before she moved her hands to her hips and began talking far too loudly.

“Heeeey! You guys, you know it’s time to stop working at some point right?”

The brilliant young scientist sighed lowly while continuing to input data into the system. He had been used to his assistant’s declarations such as this, and he chose to ignore it as he usual did.

“Well we’re not working, we were about to head back to our rooms actually.” Serah gave Noel a look as if to say ‘let’s get out of here’ and he was about to start making his leave until the blonde spoke up again.

“Oh c’mon! I was about to head out to this really nice restaurant. It has a bar too, if you’re into that kind of thing.”

The time traveling pair just looked at each other. It had been in that moment that they realized that neither of them had eaten since lunch. The bar wasn’t anything they were interested in, even if they were just barely of age.

“Well I guess we are kind of hungry.” Serah looked up to her companion as he simply gave her a shrug.

“It’s whatever you wanna do.”

It was after he said this that his blue eyes turned to the only one who had yet to give his input. Hope could sense eyes on him and he stopped typing for a moment to look over at the two standing nearby.

“I’m not done putting in this data yet. I’m not sure how long it’s going to take me.”

“Come on! It’s just dinner! You’ll be back here in less than an hour, and you know you’ll have it all done well before bedtime.” Alyssa tried to convince him, but it was really that look Noel and Serah gave him that led him to finally give in. They didn’t really ever have time to spend together as just friends with all the time traveling and such.

“All right fine. But only for an hour. I need to have this done by tomorrow morning.”

“Pinky promise!” The young woman giggled before sauntering off the platform.

_They really didn’t know what they were getting into._

-          *

The restaurant was nice. It had average furnishings and the food had been quite delicious. The bar seemed a bit packed for a weekday, but it was to be expected given the soldiers who also worked in the Academy.

Things had been going smoothly in terms of conversation, aside from Alyssa’s over-the-top moments here and there. Not to mention how Hope would sometimes get that annoyed look whenever she attempted to fawn over him. The group was just about ready to go whenever Alyssa called over the waiter. She had been pouring over the drink menu since they had been seated, and it seemed like she was finally ready to order something.

“Can I please have a pitcher of the Lixir?”

Everyone paused and stared over at the woman completely confused and slightly curious as to why she had said _pitcher_.

“You’re going to drink all of that alone? I never saw you as a hard drinker Alyssa.” Noel raised an eyebrow just as the waiter returned with the pitcher no less than a minute or so later.

With a small smirk, she moved to lift the pitcher before going around and filling the empty wine glasses that had lain dormant on the table the entire time.

“You all are helping me drink this.”

Hope gave her a slight glare as she noticed how she had filled his glass almost to the very top. It had been much more in comparison to the others.

“Alyssa I don’t have time for this.”

“It’s just one glass! Think of it as way to cleanse your palette after a meal.”

There was an uncertainty brewing in his mind as he glanced over at the glass and then at the other two sitting in the circular booth. Noel had already lifted the glass and was smelling the contents before he actually took a sip.

“It’s not that bad. Try it.” He nodded over to the pink-haired woman who sat next to him.

“Fine. But just one and that’s it.”

_Little did they know, one glass would be all it would take._

-          *

It had taken them each nearly 2 hours to finish the contents in their glass. The atmosphere had changed drastically in this time span, seeing as; it was no longer just nice and innocent conversation happening at the table. Alyssa had scooted off about an hour beforehand. She had been a rather experienced drinker and had caught the eye of some random soldier at the bar. Seeing as she knew she had no chance with her superior just yet, she decided to take what she could.

That left three sitting in the circular booth.

They were all laughing quite a lot. Stories had been exchanged, both embarrassing and almost borderline insane. But now it seemed as if they were starting to get closer to a more sensual territory.

Serah had managed to cross her leg in a lady-like fashion, but underneath the table you could see how her foot was slowly running up and down alongside her traveling companion’s leg. That feeling didn’t go unnoticed either. Those blue eyes had glanced over into her soft blue ones quite a few times as if to send the message that he certainly didn’t mind her continuing to touch him.

It was easy enough to say that the drink had been far from just a common alcoholic beverage. Apparently its potency had almost 30% alcohol alone, and even though they had only had one glass, none of them were much into drinking to begin with. So that glass alone had done their sobriety in from the first few sips.

“You never would’ve thought that Serah here would be into wearing such revealing clothing.”

The comment from Noel instantly made Serah blush, regardless of how drunk she might’ve been. It also made her laugh lowly to label it almost as a giggle. She looked away as she could feel both of the young men’s eyes staring at her.

“A bikini you said?”

“Oh yes. She wears it from time to time.” The statement rolled off Noel’s lips almost elusively as he still eyed the woman next to him.

“Only when the heat becomes unbearable in some places.”

“I swear you just do it to tease me sometimes.”

Another blush appeared on her fair-skinned cheeks as she punched his arm playfully. But when his hand grabbed her own afterward, he didn’t let go.

“Do you?” Hope questioned her as she was caught between looking between both of them.

“Well I-maybe I do.” For some reason it was becoming harder to avoid answering their questions truthfully. Maybe it was the way Noel was still holding her hand, or the way that she had managed to gain both of their attention at once.

“Maybe..?” Noel pried although he already knew the answer. He could read it all over her face.

“I always thought you were quite innocent Serah. Now it seems I should know better.” The silver-haired man across the table smirked slightly as he felt the alcohol taking almost full-control of his body now.

It wasn’t easy to admit that he had been done in good by his assistant. That data he had left hours ago was certainly not going to be finished by morning, but it was too late now. He decided to just let go and enjoy the moment. At least he was here with two people he didn’t mind being with, not to mention he didn’t mind _watching_ them.

Their interactions were quite entertaining. And what was about to happen next was going to make it even more so.

“H-Hope..! I am innocent!”

“Oh? Why don’t you show us how you’re _not_ innocent then?”

Serah stared at Noel who was now running his hand under his chin. He looked at her curiously as if to wait for her reply.

“Why should I do that?” Her question was valid as her arms were now crossed over her chest. With her head tilted slightly, she waited for either man to reply. Noel did so first.

“Well, it’ll give us a better perception on just how much experience you have at not being innocent.”

“If you want to prove your innocence that is.” That last bit added on by Hope only made her cheeks resume that red color they had been just mere moments before.

It was almost like a dare to her. She probably could have easily made up some lame excuse and they would have all shrugged it off, called it a night finally and left back to their rooms.

 ** _But Serah wasn’t in the right state of mind_**. The alcohol had taken its full effect on her body now, and as her thought process was diminished in comparison to normal circumstances-she did something her sister definitely would not have approved of.

She slid herself slowly across the hips of the man sitting next to her. His sapphire-eyes bore into her light blue ones just as her hips sat down directly on top of his own. Not even giving him a moment to say anything witty, she let her face lean down to press her lips onto his own. Normally, she would have given a kiss in a sweet and chaste manner-but not tonight.

The alcohol was tasted just from the subtle run of her tongue over his lower lip. The young man was easily reciprocating this kiss, seeing as; he had spoken nothing but the truth ever since the alcohol entered his system. He had always been attracted to the young woman in some way; she was very attractive and had a beautiful personality.

And it might have been the alcohol taking over his senses or way their tongues were running along one another’s now or maybe how she had begun grinding down against him, but any combination of the above was pure perfection to him.

Soft moans were emitted from her as the kiss was becoming a bit rougher, to which, Serah remembered she was simply supposed to be showing them a portion of this. She slowly withdrew herself from the kiss, leaving Noel with nothing but desire in his eyes now.

Hope had sat there the entire time, simply staring at the scene that had been unfolding before him. He saw Serah look over at him as she had pulled away, and Noel also looked over at him.

That was when Noel got a very naughty idea in his mind.

“You know Serah, you showed me how you’re not innocent…but you haven’t showed Hope.”

She bit at her lower lip, realizing what she had just done- _in public no less_. But that was also when she realized that she could care less right now. The kisses and touches she had just exchanged with the man beneath her only left her with a want for more.

Her body slid carefully off Noel’s lap just as she crawled over to the other man sitting in the booth.

It would be a lie to say that Hope wasn’t half-curious to see what she was going to do. His curiosity was answered as he felt her hand trace down his chest and then slowly reaching the top of his pants. A bit of a blush formed on his cheeks as her fingers traced over the outline something rather hard that had formed just from watching them make-out mere moments before.

Her eyes gazed up into his own before she let her hand slowly start to rub over that same area.

“Serah, you’ve done nothing but prove how _un_ -innocent you are.” Noel had moved onto his knees slightly in order to let his own body bend over her own from behind.

The young woman wasn’t sure how her hand had ended up in Hope’s crotch, but she couldn’t seem to stop her hand from moving in such a sensual way. And as she felt the other man bend down on top of her, his own bulge was now pressing directly along her backside. She bit her lip once again, as she heard a low whisper run along her ear.

“We should take this somewhere more private.”

-          *

Lixir had been labeled as one of the hardest mixture of liquors. However, there had been one side effect that made it an even more mysterious drink to consume. After a mere hour of having the liquor in your system, it would slowly begin to wear off, leaving you in a completely sober state of mind just before you were to fall asleep.

That hour had nearly been up for the trio, but it certainly wasn’t stopping their fiasco as they made their way down the hallway.

They were lucky enough to have snagged an empty elevator, and even luckier to not have it stop on a single floor. And now as they were approaching Hope’s room, they had going through an intimate switching off of positions. First it had been Serah kissing Noel with the other man directly behind of her kissing at her neck and letting his hands roam up and down her sides.

Somewhere in the hallway they had managed to switch to have Serah gliding along the wall as Hope had her pinned underneath him in rough kisses, yet she was still free enough to allow them to continue moving towards the room.

As Hope released her from his grip, he fiddled with the bedroom key just as Noel had ran his hand back underneath the young woman’s chin to let their lips collide once again. His tan hands moved down to her backside, groping at her ass and then lifting her up so that she was able to lock her legs around his hips. Subtlety had long since been forgotten.

The young scientist quickly turned on the lights as he watched the man in blue carry the younger Farron sister to what appeared to be the main bedroom. The apartment looked so small from the outside window, but inside was entirely different.

The vast interior design had a ceiling the scaled much higher than the rest of apartments for sure. The canopy bed was decorated with a soft burgundy color and a soft shade of gold. As he locked the front door, he began to tug off the top layer of his clothing. The utter ease of such a task was making it known to him that the alcohol was starting to leave his system now at an alarming rate.

Even still, he couldn’t stop what was already taking place. The sounds of sheets being ruffled about and soft moans were practically calling him into his bedroom. With his shirt halfway unbuttoned and only remaining on his body by his shoulders, he began to wander into the bedroom.

The current scene had Noel on top of the woman, his shirt being tugged off now as she had already tugged off her dress which was lying on the wooden floor. As he approached the bed, the other man began pulling off a pair of pink panties to which he discarded in one swift motion.

The sheets were being ruffled once more as Noel dipped his head down to begin running his tongue over an area that had yet to be touched by him. To say he was eager was an understatement.

His tongue easily slid over her fair skin and the woman could do nothing but lean her head back as she breathed uneasily amidst her soft moans. The fact that Hope had now joined them once again only served to turn her on more, which Noel noticed as he let his finger slide along her opening while he continued to lick along her clit.

Hope stared down at her as she was practically writhing now from the ministrations. He felt his desire begin to surge again at the sounds of her gasps and moans; so much so that he let his own hands move to tug down the bra that had been hiding her breasts. Feeling the need to join in, he let his mouth run to flick over her right nipple. Serah arched her back slightly at this and was almost left helpless now at the two men devouring her body.

Sapphire eyes glanced over at the other man who was now working on her left breast while still groping over her right one. His tan hands were fingering the tight wetness with so much friction that he could feel her inner walls beginning to tighten around his fingers. He knew what was coming- _literally_.

The intensity was almost too much to take. The lone woman’s body arched once again as she felt herself reach her climax. Her moans had formed into soft screams of pleasure as she was caught in whose name to moan as her wetness covered Noel’s fingers entirely. The sensation had caused her to lose her breath, and as she fell back onto the sheets, she could feel her hair had fallen from where it had been tied up.

Both men leaned back up and looked at each other for a few moments. It was as Serah slowly began to lift herself up that she noticed how they had shifted their gazes to her now. She knew what was coming, and she didn’t fight it.

Noel grabbed her hand and began to help her move off the bed just as Hope did the same. It only took her a few moments to stand upright again, and when she did she realized she was standing completely naked. A blush formed on her cheeks but it quickly left as she started undoing the ties that held together those blue pants.

The tallest of the three shrugged off his shirt before undoing his own pants and kicking them aside. Those sapphire eyes glanced over into hazel ones just as he began to bend the woman over in front of him. With Serah now on her knees, he watched as the other man moved down as well in order for his hips to level out with hers.

It was an erotic sight to behold. He continued to watch as the man had discarded the last bit of clothing from his body to reveal his fully hardened dick. Noel let the tip glide slowly across her entrance and then teasingly move back over her clit. It seemed as if her finishing one time just wasn’t going to be enough.

Her blue eyes looked up to man still standing tall in front of her. The teasing was cruel, and having to stare up at the other perfection that was Hope was even crueler. His body was chiseled gloriously as he grew older, and she could see his black boxers holding back what she _wanted_ to see.

“Take them off.” The alcohol had long since left her system as soon as Noel had thrown her on the bed and began ravaging her body. Now she was being fueled on curiosity and a major adrenaline rush.

Hope didn’t hesitate and pushed the last bit of fabric from his body. His own length was now revealed to her, only making her blush for the hundredth time that evening. It seemed as if both men were well-endowed.

“I hope you’re ready for this Serah.”

The warning was hardly a warning seeing as Noel pushed himself into her rather easily. The wetness from when she had finished moments before was still lining her inner walls, and it only made his pushing into her all too easy.

Her mouth parted as she moaned, to which Hope moved forward, letting the tip of his dick slightly run over her lips. Almost daringly, her blue eyes stared up at him with a thick desire breaking free. Noel let his hands grasp at her hips firmly as he began to thrust more rapidly into her, continuously watching to see just what was to occur at the front end of things.

“It’s only fair...” She was hardly able to say this in a low whisper as she felt the man behind her pushing deeper into her each time.

And so with her permission, Hope began to let his dick push into small mouth. She opened it slightly wider as she took as much as she could into her mouth. Her tongue darted over the tip, licking at it and then slowly swirling around the entire length just before he slid it out of her mouth. A second later he had pushed it back in once more, and in time he began to match the timing of the thrusts that Noel was making.

The atmosphere was comprised of nothing but sultry sounds from the smacking of rough thrusts and half-moans and screams of pleasure. Hope was almost completely entranced at the sight of Noel roughly fucking the pink-haired woman who was still sucking him off quite profusely.

And as Noel watched the scene in front of him, he couldn’t help but become more turned on. It was unreal how much the evening had turned to such events. But now all he wanted to do was finish, seeing as, he was completely in his right mind again.

He could feel those inner walls starting to tighten as they did earlier. Seeing the silver-haired man starting to breathe uneasily as well, he could only imagine that he was going to finish soon.

It felt so wrong to be doing such things, but she still couldn’t stop herself. It was strangely arousing as well, and she could already feel her second climax approaching quite steadily. With her mouth licking and sucking to pleasure the man in front of her, she couldn’t help but still moan so loudly with the man thrusting so rapidly into her. It was as she started to feel a hand work its way behind her head that she felt a taste of pre-cum on her tongue. She knew he was close.

Hope couldn’t help himself. He was losing his touch of reality as he let his hand grab the back of Serah’s head. It was only mere seconds before he let his head fall back as his own lips parted to express his own moment of ecstasy. He could feel his dick pulsating in her mouth and his cum being released as she was swallowing every drop of it.

Noel felt Serah tense up just as she pulled her head back. The taste of cum still lingered in her mouth but it only served to push her over the edge as well. She felt her body finally begin its second release just as she felt Noel make one final thrust into her. His own cum began to mix with her own as he breathed lowly with a small series of moans escaping past his lips.

His sapphire eyes stared over at the other man who was now leaning back against the wall completely spent. They all shared that same feeling of pure ecstasy in that single moment. And as Noel detached himself from Serah’s lithe body, he began to gather up his clothes as reality began to dawn upon all of them.

No words were spoken. The atmosphere began to revert back to normalcy as they began to have realizations work their way into their minds. The high of the alcohol had caused a crash of sobriety in such a short amount of time, still not accounting for the events that had just occurred.

It was almost like a dream. But as Noel and Serah mumbled low good nights and made their way down the hallway to which they had all been scandalously groping and making out just an hour before- this would always serve as a reminder of the evening that they had all crossed a line.

**_All because of a pitcher of Lixir._ **

_~ fin._


End file.
